One Unread Voicemail - Town of the Dead
7 - December 2015, GM: Phil, Hunters: Elliot, Jackie, Jasper, Luiz, Morgan, Player: Chloe All the physical energy, magical energy and life energy was drained from a Whisperville, Idaho killing all residents and disabling several hunters. Further investigation found that a Lich had been planning to turn the town into a haven for the coming apocalypse with 12 servants and reanimated dead to keep him company. A translated prophecy was found that details the signs of the coming apocalypse. Tom, I don’t know if you’ll listen to this....I don’t know if you’re listening to any of these, but….I can’t talk to Jackie, she’s fucking fourteen, you don’t put stuff like this on a kid....and, right now, I just....I need to at least pretend that I can still talk to you. Last month, with Lucifer and Barachiel, it was so much bigger than just us. Shit. I just…. I was in Idaho, taking Jackie round on a - I dunno - a holiday or something. It’s Christmas and I haven’t started getting assignments yet and cooling your heels in the same motel for any more than a week is just depressing so we were road tripping - chasing the snow around some of the northern states. We were in Whisperville for a few days - a town best known for absolutely nothing - and bumped into Morgan and Luiz. They were nice - in a didn’t-try-to-kill-me-on-sight kinda way. We caught up for drinks at a tavern. I swear to you Tom, they actually called it a tavern - in big unironic lettering painted along the front of the building. We also bumped into this enthusiastic hunter kid called Jasper and we all shared war stories until we turned in just before midnight. And we were the only people in the town to wake up in the morning. Well, wake up alive anyway. Look, I don’t know how many minutes I have left but basically we all finally managed to fight our way through the hoards of reanimated corpses, pile into the snow plow and make our way undetected to the house where the spell that killed everyone was cast. The house was apparently owned by a Lich called Augustus Achterberg who’s been working on archaeology digs in Egypt for at least the past eight generations. He was planning on shutting himself inside Whisperville to wait out the apocalypse from that prophecy I mentioned to you a while back. The residents were supposed to be reanimated to keep the town running as it all went down. He'd been looking for an intact copy of the Lithuanian Prophecy that Luiz has. He had a lead that it was being held by a 'GAC team' in Istanbul but they had been killed and the prophecy taken before he was able to get to it. But Tom, he had a different apocalypse prophecy as well. Persian this time, a translation of an older Egyptian text. But definitely about the same signs as the Lithuanian prophecy and intact and fully translated...and by someone with a better grasp of linguistics than Luiz - a native Spanish speaker translating an ancient Lithuanian text into English using Google translate. Hang on, lemme just grab the printout: And you shall know the End Times when they arrive, for they shall be heralded by these signs: The god of the slaves shall set forth his strength; the Morning Star’s chains shall be broken. '' ''The children of Bast shall turn against those born of Atum’s tears, unsheathing their swords in another’s service. Thoth shall replenish his strongholds, while Hathor’s visage shall hide in darkness and mist. Shu and Tephnut shall make war upon their son, and Khonsu shall usurp his father’s chariot. Following these signs Isfet shall spring forth from the seat of Ma-at. Breaking the chains of the Morning Star. I think that was us, Tom, last month. What did Lucifer say after Barachiel drew her sword? Something about how he hoped she’d be the first to break it…. a ceasefire on Earth? He's no longer bound by that agreement.... And the other lines….The End Times? Cats attacking humans? Floods and solar eclipses? Chaos rising from a place of World Order? I don’t want the end of the world, Tom, I don’t. Neither does Lucifer - he’s sent me up here to stop this. I know you think I’m the worst thing to happen to you - and, most of the time I don’t disagree with you - but please trust me on this. We’re on the same side and we need as much help as we can get. Augustus was really focused on getting the full Lithuanian Prophecy....maybe it had more information than the Persian one....maybe something on how to stop all of this happening.... Shit, the lights have started flickering again - I think Jackie’s having a nightmare. I have to go. Please. Call me back.